Someday
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: Songfic to the Nickelback song 'Someday'. About Ben and Abigail's breakup between the first and second movie from Ben's POV. I've never done something like this before, so tell me if you think I should do more or go back to action/adventure.


**AN: **Heh. Another NT fic. I'm extremely _extremely_ passionate. But this idea has been nagging me so, yeah. Takes place between the two movies.

Also... Yay! It's my first ever songfic! -does happy-first-songfic dance-

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own National Treaasure. Though I wish Disney would buy my plot for the third one so I could make some money.

"I'm sorry Ben. It's just not working out."

"What?" I asked, not fully comprehending. Yeah, I know she was pretty ticked off at me, but still, what was she saying? Not what I heard. I couldn't be. It was just one night I had promised I'd be home and wasn't. Or two… or three… Oops.

"Go." It was an order, not a suggestion. Tears were streaming down her face. I felt terrible.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

Was there anything I could have done to prevent this? I didn't want to leave. I had nowhere to go. I suppose I could've stayed with Riley, but I didn't need his sarcasm right now. Riley. I hadn't seen him in months. I was so busy trying to hold up this relationship that was now crumbling like London Bridge in the song. I'd have to move back in with Dad. I'm _sure_ he'd love that. "Please, Abigail can't we just…" I started.

"Go!" she shouted, her face reddening. Her hands curled into fists. Uh oh, danger signs. I grabbed a duffel bag and began cramming my clothes and junk into it resignedly.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

_It's not over. We can change all of this_, I thought. I just needed time. And a substantial amount of luck. And some aspirin. But it would have to happen. I couldn't imagine life without Abigail telling me what to do. Riley might've laughed when I said that, but it was true.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

"I'll fix this," I muttered. I raised my voice just loud enough for Abigail, who was sitting on the bed sobbing, could hear. "We can fix this." She wasn't listening, or maybe she was just ignoring me. I'd rather her be shouting, like in the getaway van the second time we met. The 'Mean Declaration Lady' joining us was just about the best thing that ever happened to me.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

I need to tell her. I love her. It can't end like this. It just can't. I thought my life was perfect, that I was having such good luck, and just like that I was being thrown out of my own house. A line from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, a movie Riley made me see, came back to me. "Not all treasure is silver and gold." I wanted to tell her that. I tried, but she turned away, looking out the window into the star strewn night sky. Did she not want to save us as much as I did?

_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

We could change how this ends, if she would just give me a chance. "Abigail please!" I beg again. "One more chance."

She shook her head. "You can't change my mind Ben," she said. "You've hurt me too much. You've lied to me. I never want to see you again!" We both know it's not true. It's like a moment in one of those soap operas. And all of this over another treasure. Is it really worth it?

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_  
Abigail, she's the only person who's right for me. She turned her back on me, won't listen to me. I feel so helpless. How could this have happened when everything was finally going my way after thirty-something years of disappointments?

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

It was like a clip from a movie as I picked up the bag and walk out the door. I forgot to close it and heard it slam behind me. I have the most horrible, sickening feeling in my stomach. But it will pass, and I'll be back. We both know it._  
_  
_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

So now I'm standing in front of the door, my door, no our door, staring at it as though it's the most interesting thing in the world. My eyes bore an imaginary hole into the painted wood. "I'll be back for you someday Abigail," I whisper. Someday, after we've had time to think. I climb into my car, sit down and turn on the radio. As I head for my dad's place, the Nickelback song blares through the enclosed space. I reflect on what just happened. And I realize that maybe some things just can't be fixed, but I can sure try. And I most certainly will.

* * *

I hope you liked it as much as I did. Btw, if you've never heard the song, GO LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW!! Nickelback is the coolest! They have a song for just about every angsty situation.


End file.
